10
While Roger tells Elizabeth that David should be sent away, David overhears. Burke deceives Carolyn as to his reason for returning. Synopsis Opening narration : My name is Victoria Winters. I know I shouldn't be afraid. And yet the great house on Widows' Hill carries the dusty smell of fear. It moves through the paneled rooms and dark corridors. It seeps down from the walls and touches the heart of everyone who enters. Teaser David sneaks in through the front doors and peeks into the Drawing room, but when the telephone rings, he hides behind a chair. Elizabeth answers the telephone, speaking to Roger, who wants Elizabeth to somehow subdue Victoria. She tells him she will not and hangs up, then addresses David, who she knew was there all along. David tells Elizabeth he didn't break the teacup; he implicates ghosts before zipping up the steps. Act I In Burke's room at Collinsport Inn, knowing Carolyn is on her way up, Burke calls the front desk and tells them he has an important appointment in 30 minutes and wants to be called. He sets out a piece of paper on the couch before Carolyn arrives. As he asks her inside, he asks if she was sent by Elizabeth or Roger, but she says it was her idea. He tells her she's his first visitor because he doesn't have any friends left in Collinsport, having been gone for 10 years and lost track of people. She asks him bluntly why Roger's afraid of him, and he tells her there is no reason. After Burke goes to the kitchen to fix drinks, Carolyn begins reading the document as Burke watches from the kitchen doorway. Act II Carolyn gives herself away by talking about Burke's half-a-million-dollar deal in Venezuela which will take him away from Collinsport in a day or two. Burke pretends to be annoyed with her reading his mail, but she points out that it proves that he really doesn't intend to stay in Collinsport and settle a score with Roger. Burke begs Carolyn to forget the letter and the deal. David plays with a toy robot in the drawing room, then hides behind a large chair when he hears his father come home. Roger comes in and pours himself a drink. Elizabeth comes in and criticizes his drinking of late. He tells her that Burke and Victoria met in town and asks why Elizabeth hired the "20-year-old girl I warned you not to bring in this house". She says she hired Victoria to take care of David. He seems to think that Victoria can damage the family. Roger says, honestly, that David belongs in an institution. Act III Elizabeth tells Roger she will not let him speak about his son that way, reminding Roger that she made him leave Collinwood 10 years ago and sent him money because of the "trouble" with Burke and Roger promised to never return. She has only allowed Roger back because of David and tells Roger to cease his verbal assaults on his son. Elizabeth leaves and Roger drinks more until David sets off his toy robot. David and Roger spar, knowing he heard everything. David tells Roger he remembers Roger and his mother fighting about Burke. Roger manhandles David and calls him names. Elizabeth assures David she won’t allow Roger to send him away. Before going upstairs, David tells Roger he hopes Burke "gets even." Act IV Burke has been telling Carolyn stories of his travels since he left Collinsport (neglecting the fact he was in prison for the first 5 years) and Carolyn says that she does not remember Burke being with Uncle Roger, even though he and Roger were very good friends. Burke gets his call from the front desk while Carolyn's present. He hangs the phone up with the receiver in his hand, tricking Carolyn into believing it is a long distance call from "Jose" in Venezuela. Carolyn begins to believe that the Venezuela deal is real, rather than fake as she was beginning to suppose, given how obviously the letter was planted. Burke suggests he may in fact be possibly plotting revenge and tricking her into being tricked (or something like that). Tag Dozing in the drawing room, Elizabeth mutters about ghosts. David comes in, very dirty, concealing what he claims is a seashell in his hands. He won't let Elizabeth see it and runs upstairs, slamming the door. Then Carolyn comes home... with Burke. Memorable quotes : Elizabeth: David, things don't happen that way. : David: They do here. Lots of things happen here. ---- : Roger: (to Elizabeth about David) The best way to take care of that boy is to put him in an institution, and you know it! Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → Background information and notes Production * This is the first episode not to feature Victoria Winters. * First episode to have the set for Burke's room at Collinsport Inn. Story * Roger left Collinsport 10 years ago after the trouble with Burke. Elizabeth sent him money every month. Roger promised he would never return. * David remembers a "big fight" Roger had with Laura (David's mother) about Burke. * Roger and Burke were good friends 10 years ago. * GHOSTWATCH: David blames the broken teacup on ghosts. Elizabeth mumbles about ghosts whilst asleep. * Vicki is currently 20 years old. Bloopers and continuity errors * Ohrbach's is misspelled as "Orhbach's" in the closing credits. End credits announcements * Let ABC daytime spark your summer with laughter. Watch its new fun-filled program ' ' which premieres Monday afternoon on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 10 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 10 Gallery ( }}) 0010